


Delivery

by readithoney



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Sexy Times, Well-Endowed Androids, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readithoney/pseuds/readithoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a package in the mail. Dorian had a package all along. </p>
<p>(read the tag warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Delivery**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The package was waiting at the front door when John and Dorian got home. It was wrapped in discreet brown paper and addressed to Mr. John Kennex. He practically jumped on it when he saw it and tucked it up under his arm. “Oh good,” John said half-heartedly, clearly thinking, “My new...trophy polish.”

Dorian raised his eyebrows up, wondering what was really in the package. John was in the door and locked in the bathroom before Dorian could scan the box. The android’s mind reeled, hoping very much that it wasn’t some kind of drug or anything dangerous. John needed to be watched when it came to things like that after the whole Membliss incident. He resolved to do some investigation.

In the bathroom, John laid the package on the ground and looked at it with his breath heavy. He was on his knees in front of it and he opened it up quietly, ripping at the paper gently and taking the knife off his belt to cut through the tape. When he peeled the box flaps back, he held his breath looking at the plastic wrapped butt plug he’d ordered online. It looked bigger than he imagined from the picture and he swallowed past the embarrassment knotting in his throat.

The fact of the matter was, simply, his android boyfriend was incredibly well-endowed. They were fairly early in their relationship and John was finding it difficult to take Dorian’s girth without an outrageous amount of warm-up. So, with a flushed face, John went to the internet for advice and discovered that many people train by wearing a plug in the hours leading up to sex. He wanted to let Dorian top him properly without having to spend twenty minutes prepping for his own arrival.

After cutting it out of the package, John held the silicone toy in his hands, feeling a little overwhelmed. He steeled himself for this process and got up and unbuckled his pants and pushed them down and off, kicking them toward the corner of the tiled floor. Digging the lube from the medicine cabinet, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded.

He sank back to his knees and placed the plug on the floor. He dumped the lube over it, watching it ooze over the bulbous head. He reached back and probed his own opening with lubricated fingers, feeling his cock stiffen in response.

He scooted backwards, lowering himself over the sloped tip of the toy and pressing slowly against it. He pressed down and up again, sinking a little lower with each pass.

A knock on the door and a jiggle of the door knob forced him to pause his movement while he sunk low. Dorian’s voice came through the door, “John what are you doing in there? Are you okay?”

“Jesus, can I get a little privacy?” John called back, gasping as he sank low enough that his ass swallowed down on the toy, pulling it into his body all the way, right up to the flexible base.

The noises coming from the bathroom were not reassuring. Dorian wondered what the heck was going on in there. When he scanned the room he took note that, based on his heat signature, John was on the floor. He rapped at the door again. “John, please let me in.”

A few minutes later, John yanked the door open, fully dressed and looking flushed. He had rushed to dress, dropping the package and evidence of the box into the garbage tube, which took trash away and under the city where it was sorted and dealt with. The plug in his body made him feel stiff and awkward.

“What’s going on?” Dorian asked, his face shackled with concern.

“You’ll see,” John promised.

Dorian caught his wrist and looked him over, examining his pupils and giving him a kiss. John leaned into the kiss and smiled. He knew he was worrying the DRN, but that was all part of the fun.

He went over and sat at the desk, knocking the base of the plug into the chair and sending a jolt of pleasure through his cock as the toy ran into his prostate. He felt his cheeks burn with color as Dorian looked at him still, trying to figure out what was going on.

John wiggled on his seat, almost letting out an audible gasp. Dorian waved his arms at his odd human and went to the kitchen to start dinner. As he prepared John’s meal, he searched his internet history and recent online purchases. He didn’t find anything of significance but did note that John had done a cache-clean only a few days earlier.

Through dinner, John couldn't seem to sit still.  Any questions about his behavior, the package, or his activity in the bathroom were met with the same answer: “You’ll see.”

Up until this very moment, Dorian would have described himself as patient. Now, however, he was using other terms to describe his feelings, like irritable, anxious, restless, and exacerbated. 

When John wanted to cuddle on the couch after dinner, Dorian obliged but felt tense. Finally, he paused the show they were watching and tried begging, “John, please tell me what is going on. I’m worried about you.”

A sly smile spread across John’s face and he finally relented. Even though they were the only ones in their apartment, he leaned in close and cupped Dorian’s ear, whispering the details of his recent purchase.

Dorian’s cock filled and hardened automatically at the news. He pushed John backwards onto the couch, trying to wrestle the man’s pants off, fumbling at the button. “I want to see!” he said, excited.

John hollered and twisted, laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. He rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. He jumped up, knocking the coffee table over and spilling a half-full bowl of popcorn, scattering the living room floor with the popped kernels. “Not yet, Dee,” he said, taking a few quick steps back as Dorian rose off the couch with a big grin.

John laughed at the anticipation of the chase and took off for the bathroom. Their apartment wasn’t very large and had few good hiding places.

John attempted to slam the door shut and Dorian’s foot caught inside, wrenching it back open. “Let me see, John!” he pleaded, trying to corner the laughing detective. 

John skirted the walls, waiting for a good opening to dart past Dorian. However the android was too fast and caught him around the waist, bringing them both down to the ground, Dorian cushioning John’s fall.

Dorian stood up while holding onto his squirming, grinning boyfriend and carried him over his shoulder to the bedroom, tossing him onto the bed.

John crashed onto the soft mattress, still laughing. However, his eyes grew seductive and he manipulated the side of his lower lip with his teeth and tongue as he looked up at his boyfriend.

Dorian leaned forward to unfasten the button on John’s pants and John leaned his head back and let him, feeling his pants get yanked off his torso and legs impatiently. His cock strained against the cotton of his underwear and Dorian removed those tenderly, nipping at the tip of his penis with his mouth, his hands exploring John’s ass.

“You want to see?” John asked, grinning and turning around. He gasped as Dorian gave the thing a quick tug and a push. Wiggling it, sending sparks of pleasure through John and forcing his spine to roll in response.

Landing a few playful swats, Dorian got up off the bed and stripped himself naked, tugging down the length of his cock as he watched John still pulsing on the bed, his head turned to watch the DRN disrobe. John moaned beautifully into the blankets.

Dorian kneed onto the bed, pulling John gently to him by the bend of his waist. He tugged gently at the plug, easing it out slowly and enjoying the glottal whine it pulled out of John. When he dislodged the spheroid head of the toy from John’s opening, the gaping, shrinking ring was ripe for infiltration. He pressed his self-lubricating cock into John and slid all the way to the hilt, his balls knocking into John’s.

John grinned into the sheets and ground back against Dorian’s hips. He was very happy with his secret investment.

 


End file.
